how do you like your blue eyed boy
by laurafka
Summary: "William and Mara were unstoppable. They were unbreakable and unbeatable. Apart, they were two stubborn minded beings with a desire for danger and taste for trouble, but together, oh, together they were everything." William/Mara pre-show. one-shot COMPLETE


**how do you like your blue eyed boy**

* * *

"he was a handsome man / and what i want to know is / how do you like your blue eyed boy / Mister Death" e.e. cummings, Buffalo Bill's

* * *

Cosmic.

With an abundance of words flowing to his mind, cosmic was the one he'd use to describe her. Effervescent. Celestial. Interstellar.

He loved her, not for her eyes, but for the way the constellations of the night sky lit up in the sea of green. Not for her lips, but for the way they curled into a smile whenever she was up to no good. He loved her for the way she conquered every day with a bounce in her step and a wild idea in her mind. He loved her. She was like the stars, and he loved her.

And don't mistake this for an unrequited love story, she loved him too, oh how she loved him too. Her eyes only sparkled for him. Her smile was his and his alone. 900 years, and nobody could make her smile like her William could.

* * *

 _Laughter bubbled through the trees, scaring the animals, but they didn't care._

 _"What is it that you're taking me to see?" Mara asked, giggling as William held her hand, leading her to a place unknown to her._

 _He stopped and smiled. "Somewhere you've never been before."_

 _She snorted. "Please, I've been everywhere."_

 _"Not here," he responded, a knowing glint in his eye. And with that, he kissed the top of her head and began to guide her to the mystery spot._

 _Finally, William stopped in front of a low hanging tree. "Here we are!"_

 _Mara frowned. "Why did you drag me all the way out to the edge of the forest?"_

 _"To show you this," William said, brushing back the tree._

 _"There's nothing back there but—" Mara was cut off. William had cleared away the dead branches and rocks, and in their place lay a blanket with food and drink on them. Candles were lit around it. William had put this all together for her._

 _He smiled, pivoting to face her. "Happy birthday, love."_

 _"It's beautiful, thank you," she whispered, standing on her toes so she could kiss him properly. "I love you," she said, smiling into his lips._

 _He picked her up in his arms with a soft 'I love you too' and lay her down on the blanket, their laughs intertwining like hair being braided and filling the forest with the sound of their love._

* * *

Of course, it wasn't perfect. Nothing is. They definitely had their fair share of fights.

* * *

 _"We should do a death trouble," William said, a grin on his face as Mara frowned._

 _"And how the hell would that work?"_

 _William paused. "Well, when their trouble activates, their body decays like a corpse."_

 _Mara glared at him. "So? What good does that do?"_

 _"Living as a dead person wouldn't be good for you. How would they do stuff?"_

 _Mara rolled her eyes. "Yes, but would it just affect them or everyone around them? There's no point in making a trouble that doesn't affect anyone else."_

 _"Well you made the insensitivity trouble," William shot back._

 _Mara snapped, "That was only to pair with the taser trouble!"_

 _"Why do you even want troubles to pair off? Isn't the point of this to cause more damage?"_

 _Mara felt her skin bubble with anger. "Why are you questioning how I do my work?" She yelled, standing on her toes so she could look him in the eye._

 _William frowned. "Don't you mean our work?"_

 _He reached out to touch her arm and she slapped his hand away. "Well pretty soon it's gonna be nobody's work if you don't stop nagging me!"_

 _William closed his eyes softly. "Okay," he whispered, turning to walk away._

 _"William?!" Mara called after him, but he was already gone._

* * *

But in the end, they always reconnected, one way or another.

* * *

 _"Will?" she called softly, searching for her partner._

 _She heard a deep breath and the cracking of branches as William stepped out from the tree stump he was sitting on. "What is it, Mar?", turning to discover her hand coated in black._

 _"You finish the trouble?" he asked, frowning._

 _She smiled. "Death trouble, just like you said."_

 _He grinned back at her. "What made you change your mind?"_

 _"The trouble we created last week, you know, the resurrection one? It makes a perfect pair," she responded, her eyes admitting defeat._

 _She squeezed her hand into a fist, reforming the spherical shape and adding the trouble to the box of others._

 _He smiled, bending down to kiss her, taking satisfaction in the outcome of their little argument._

* * *

Call them what you'd like, but they knew what they were. They knew that that their relationship was nothing short of fate. Never mind Romeo and Juliet, they should write the story of William and Mara. The subplot was more interesting and William saw no way for the ending to be as tragic, because nothing could keep him from his Mara, not even death.

William and Mara were unstoppable. They were unbreakable and unbeatable. Apart, they were two stubborn minded beings with a desire for danger and taste for trouble, but together, oh, together they were everything. They were partners in crime, best friends, lovers, soulmates. There was an energy between them nobody could quantify. They were electric, literally. When they touched, it created fireworks.

And it was those fireworks that would bring her back to him.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the terrible writing quality, I really wanted to get a Haven fic out there. Far as I'm aware William and Mara aren't exactly the most popular people from Haven but eh. I'll be posting some Nathan/Audrey (and Duke/Jennifer because they're adorable) soon so stay tuned. If you go to my bio you can find a link to a playlist that I made to accompany this story.


End file.
